


The married life of the Pendragon family.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Merlin, Conflict, Emotional Talks, Issues, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Opening Up, Tough Love Merlin, Vulnerable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: It’s been a month and Merlin is sick of it. He’s been a good and kind husband to Arthur but his new husband has hardly batted an eye at him. Correction, he’s hardly been there to even do that. He’s training till midnight, be it rain or wind. He’s quiet at breakfast and dinner. He’s working all day. He asks nothing of Merlin, no advice or help. Nothing. They’ve hardly touched since the bedding ceremony. If you could call a quick kiss and hand holding touching while in public together. So when Arthur walks into their chamber one evening, He sits Arthur on the bed and stands in front of him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	The married life of the Pendragon family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Collage is online now and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Only been able to have enough free time to focus on the fest now. So happy i'm drawing them again, In bittersweet times. :) Or sweet times. The next one will be even happier i promise! xD

It’s been a month and Merlin is sick of it. He’s been a good and kind husband to Arthur but his new husband has hardly batted an eye at him. Correction, he’s hardly been there to even do that. He’s training till midnight, be it rain or wind. He’s quiet at breakfast and dinner. He’s working all day. He asks nothing of Merlin, no advice or help. Nothing. They’ve hardly touched since the bedding ceremony. If you could call a quick kiss and hand holding touching while in public together. So when Arthur walks into their chamber one evening, He sits Arthur on the bed and stands in front of him. “We _need_ to talk.” Merlin says and Arthur offers him an awkward smile before shaking his head and gets up but Merlin just shoves him back down again. “I get it, you didn’t want me. But we need this union to work for the good of our people and country and I know you would sacrifice your mind and body if it mean’t our kingdom would prosper. I would too. But you can’t just live like this. I am your husband, Arthur. I want to _love_ you and I care for you very much already...and... I am _here_ for you and only you. I will _always_ stand by you. You don’t need to hide anymore. I should be your comfort but I am just a thorn at your side.”

Arthur frowns at his words and shakes his head, opening his mouth. Merlin holds up a finger and Arthur shuts it again.

“You never open up to me. You’re miserable day and night. I want to make you _happy_ , Arthur. I want you happy...that’s all. Healthy and smiling...but you’re so... _broken_ with this weight on your shoulders. I want to share it with you. I don’t know what it is but you need to talk to me, Arthur. You need to let me in. I won’t ever hurt you. I’ll love you completely...I’ll take care of you. I want you to be able to be vulnerable around me and still feel safe. I am yours, completely yours. Arthur...please stop doing this. Whatever this is, i’m so tired of it and I know you are too...please just let it go. I’m here now...I can be the person to look after you. To listen to you and fight along side you.” Merlin pleads.

Arthur watches him quietly, his heart hammering in his chest and he feels the tears begin to well up and he smiles. Can this man really be the person he’s been wanting all this time? Can he trust this Merlin completely? 

Arthur holds back a sob as everything he’s been keeping in, all the stress and misery breaks out and he feels a tear flowing down his cheek and he smiles. _‘Finally.’_ He thinks, _'Finally I found **that** person.’_


End file.
